


Three's a Crowd

by MagicBats



Category: Naruto
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Nipple Play, Piss kink, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: Or, Ino bullies you into submission and Shikamaru is woefully complicit in the whole thing.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Yamanaka Ino/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	Three's a Crowd

You’d been outsmarted. There was no getting around that fact; particularly not when you found yourself sprawled out on the ground, dazed and confused, and more than just a bit disoriented. You were acutely aware of how your face throbbed in time with your heartbeat as you laid there and stared up at the night sky, just trying to make sense of what had happened. This was supposed to have been nothing more than a simple scroll retrieval mission so you weren’t entirely sure where everything had gone wrong. In and out. That’s what it should have been. 

But for looking like a wispy waif that would get knocked over on a mildly blustery day, the blonde standing over you certainly packed quite the punch. She’d obviously been expecting you to come in around the back where security was at its most lax which meant you’d taken the bait hook, line and sinker. It was impressive, to say the very least. You probably would’ve been quite taken with her had the circumstances that’d landed you here been any different. 

“Well, that takes care of that.” She quipped, much too jovially for your liking as she clapped her hands together once as if to rid them of dust. It felt as though she were treating this like a game, belittling you and your mission in equal measure, and you wanted to hate her for that no matter how attractively capable she might be. 

“Dammit.” You hissed. 

Startlingly blue eyes roved down to regard you with a noted hint of pity reflecting in them which did absolutely nothing to improve your mood. She issued a quiet huff then, bracing her hands on slim hips in an obvious pose of superiority before jerking her chin up into the air. “That’s what you get for trying to take something that doesn’t belong to you.” She informed you rather haughtily. “Maybe next time you’ll come up with a better plan of action instead of rushing headlong into such an obvious trap. I mean, seriously. Are you really _that_ stupid?” 

You flushed red hot in humiliation and outrage alike. The spreading heat just made your cheek hurt even more but it was hard to care about that when an enemy nin was looming over you, lecturing you as if she were a very disappointed mother. Gritting your teeth, you resolved to see this through to the bitter end and lunged. 

Or tried to, anyway. You suddenly found yourself frozen halfway through the motion and your muscles quaked against the force keeping you locked in place. The effort of pushing against the invisible hands holding you down quickly won out though and it made your breath hitch when the unrelenting pressure threatened to suffocate you. Making a conscious effort to slow your oxygen intake, you desperately tried to maintain what sliver of calm you still possessed.

“Really, Shikamaru,” The girl tsk’ed. “I had everything under control just fine without your help.”

You caught the sound of a clicking tongue somewhere just over your shoulder but when you tried to turn your head to see who was there, you found that you were unable to accomplish even that simple task. Panic started to creep over you, the ice cold tendrils of fear causing your skin to break out in a clammy sweat. It was almost like you’d been paralyzed. What had they done to you? 

“Sorry, Ino. Guess I’m just not in the mood to watch a cat fight tonight.”

Humming thoughtfully, the blonde cocked her head to one side and studied you from a different angle. You tried to open your mouth to speak - to demand that she reverse whatever jutsu had been used on you - but even that was impossible. You’d never experienced anything quite like it before and it frightened you. The knowledge that you were completely defenseless and at their mercy while in this state filled you with a deep, chilling dread. 

Apparently reaching some conclusion, the girl - Ino, if the disembodied voice behind you was to be believed - crouched down so that she could level her gaze with yours. “Don’t you think she’s kind of pretty? For an Iwa nin, I mean.” 

“I didn’t really stop to look.” The distinctly male voice behind you grumbled back. 

Ino frowned slightly and got even closer, putting her face right in yours. You wanted nothing more than to jerk away and put some distance between the two of you but you were still unable to move in any given direction no matter how hard you tried. Your only available option was to quietly endure her keen scrutinization and you couldn’t help noticing how perfect her skin looked when she was this close. She almost reminded you of a porcelain doll, albeit a very deadly one. 

“Do you think she’s prettier than me?” She abruptly asked, startling you.

“Ino -“

“Don’t get snippy!” She cut him off, shooting daggers right over your head. “I just want to know what you think, that’s all.”

The one who you guessed was Shikamaru heaved an infinitely bothered sigh. “I _think_ you should focus on the mission and stop screwing around.”

Not looking particularly pleased with her partners response, Ino scoffed and sent a calculatingly cool look over your body. You couldn’t have missed the way her gaze lingered on your chest even if you’d wanted to and you struggled against the nonexistent hands when she reached for you. It was useless though. You couldn’t get your body to react enough to so much as twitch away from her outstretched fingers and frantic confusion quickly swarmed your mind in a flash flood. 

“Don’t you think these are nice?” She said, casually palming your breast in the delicate curve of her hand which, you recalled, had knocked you on your ass only moments prior. 

Despite being frozen to the spot, the contact still sent live wire sparks shooting through your system and you impotently shuddered. The boy behind you offered a noncommittal sound but you guessed the fact he suddenly had nothing smart to say meant that his interest was piqued. It was humiliating and invasive, not to mention incredibly degrading to have her fondling you like this while he merely watched from the safety of shadow but you were helpless to stop it. 

Ino swiped her thumb over the soft tip of your nipple then and you grit your teeth in frustration, hating the way your pussy fluttered against your will. It reacted almost immediately, pebbling against the friction so fast that it made your head spin. The tight cluster of nerves in that sensitive little nub seemed to vibrate with eager anticipation as it coiled tighter and tighter until it was a stiffly puckered point sticking up through your shirt. A stuttering exhale puffed out of your nose, cheeks unbearably hot as she regarded you with a slyly curling smile that just made you feel like you were little more than a _thing_ for her to play with.

“Let’s see what these look like without anything in the way.” Practically purring, Ino leaned forward on her knees and reached back to dig in what you presumed was her pack. The glint of a kunai in her hand just a brief moment later made your blood run cold and you whimpered, valiantly jerking against the force keeping you pinned down. 

It still wouldn’t budge though and all you could do was watch on as she grabbed a big fistful of your top so she could pull it away from your chest. The sharp blade came close then, your whole body prickling defensively as you braced for her to plunge it into you and deliver the killing blow. It never came though, and she merely sliced your shirt right up the middle with a few short rips that left the fabric hanging open around your shoulders. 

Your breath was coming quicker now and mortified tears welled up along your lash line when the cool air lapping at your skin just made your neglected nipple pucker too. Worst of all though was the heat that pooled deep in your gut as a result of such malicious stimulation. It curled your loins into such a tightly knotted up ball that you could feel the evidence of sticky slick bleeding through your panties and you whimpered when you saw her expression morph into one of devilish delight. 

“Come get a better look, Shikamaru. Don’t you think these are pretty?” 

A grumpy huff filtered through the air but Ino didn’t seem to pay him any mind. Reaching out with her unoccupied hand, she squeezed the meat of your breast in a pinching grip and you seethed. Those slim fingers took a moment to roughly knead the soft swell of flesh, much like a contented cat, before abruptly sinking her nails in. Sharp pangs of discomfort jolted through your body but the pain only made your nipple feel even more receptively vulnerable and your cunt spasmed in delight. You instantly choked on a haggard sound and threw your head back, the fact you were suddenly able to move not even registering in your mind until the back of your skull collided with something decidedly fleshy. 

Blearily glancing skyward, you found yourself peering into the rounded face of a young man who had to have been around the same age as you. He was standing so close that you could brace your head against the front of his leg, which he didn’t seem to mind, but those big brown eyes were locked solely on what Ino was doing to your body. It was as if he didn’t even notice you staring at him but, when you tried to move your other limbs, the most you could accomplish was a twitch of an arm or a leg. Based on the hand seal he was still holding, you guessed he was the one responsible for paralyzing you like this and that he must have simply loosened the stranglehold he’d had on you up til now. 

So this was Shikamaru then. 

“What do you think?” Ino prodded, not bothering to look up at her teammate. 

He hesitated before saying “They’re nice ...” in a deceptively slow tone. Then, much more earnestly, he asked “What are you hoping to accomplish with this?” 

“Oh, come on. Lighten up a little.” She shot back with a dramatic roll of her pretty blue eyes. “I’m just having some fun. You should try it some time.”

You saw his expression darken at that, those sharp brows drawing inward on an impressive frown. He was handsome, you had to give him that, and the two of them certainly painted the most attractive shinobi team you’d ever before encountered. But when he didn’t make any further attempt to protest, you knew he wasn’t going to be of any help. You were truly on your own in this situation and, with a great deal of effort, you lifted your head to watch what Ino was doing again. 

Seeing she had your attention once more, she curled petal pink lips into a devious smirk and leaned further over your prone form. She twisted her wrist and you jolted when she took your straining nipple between thumb and forefinger, gently rolling it between the two pads. Static heat shot down the length of your spine, making you weakly tremble against the jutsu holding you down even as you issued a faltering groan into the still night. Just that much seemed a herculean task when your muscles were frozen in place so you didn’t attempt to do more than that, simply allowing yourself to reel against the intense sensation.

That didn’t really seem to matter to her though. Ino looked every bit the sly feline that had gorged itself on a fat canary as she tweaked your nipple a little harder, pinching and squeezing it until you cried out again. Giggling, she adjusted her hand and started plucking at the delicate nub, relentless in her pursuit of turning your own body against you. It was working too; your pussy rhythmically clamping down on nothing every time the gradually increasing friction made starbursts erupt across your eyes. You wanted to squirm and squeeze your thighs together, rub them in a desperate bid to relieve the pressure building there, but your legs were locked in a half bent position from when you’d tried to get up. Your clit impotently throbbed for attention just as a warning tremor shot through you, making you idly wonder if it was possible to cum from nipple stimulation alone. You were ashamed to realize that you sorely hoped it wasn’t a totally unheard of occurrence.

“I think she likes it.” Ino cooed, her voice taking on a slightly throatier lilt to it. 

Shikamaru drew a slow breath, the quiet hanging heavy for a beat and then “You can find out.” 

Noising a sound of surprise, Ino brought her attention up to look at him. You didn’t bother to do the same, silently praying she’d just take his suggestion to heart and do _something_ to alleviate the pressure sitting like a lead weight in your gut. The sheer magnitude of your arousal was shocking, especially given the circumstances, but there was simply no denying its existence. You wanted her to rub your pussy until you found release on her fingers, shaking and screaming, and there wasn’t anything you could do to convince yourself otherwise. 

You’d never been so soaking wet in all your life. 

“I thought you weren’t interested.” Ino said in a pointedly casual tone.

“It’s not like I could stop you anyway. You’re always just going to do whatever you want no matter what I say.” He paused to swallow, the muscles in his throat working so hard that you could actually hear it. “I can weaken the kagemane jutsu a little more if you want to take her pants off.” 

You considered telling them that you wouldn’t fight even if he let up on it altogether but you didn’t want to risk them getting suspicious by your compliance. Admitting that you were simply _that_ desperate to get off was out of the question so you waited with held breath to see what Ino would do next. 

It didn’t particularly come as a surprise when she laughed, the sound reverberating inside your skull like tinkling wind chimes, before promptly tucking the kunai back into her pouch. “Deal. Though I’ve gotta’ say, you surprise me Shikamaru. I didn’t take you for the sort.” 

“Shut up, Ino.” He growled, and you couldn’t stop from gasping when you felt the invisible hands on you fade to a slightly less suffocating pressure. 

It abruptly felt like you were merely bound in place rather than being crushed into submission, and you freely shook as you watched Ino scoot down the length of your body. She reached out to slip slim fingers into the waistband of your pants and unceremoniously pulled. You still couldn’t quite move on your own, but when she tugged your leg up into the air it offered no resistance and she had them completely off in short order. Swiping your tongue over impossibly dry lips, you found the courage to try and speak as she flippantly tossed your clothes aside without a second thought to the matter. 

“P - please ...” 

Shikamaru was suddenly crouched right over you, cradling either side of your face in big, rough palms. You swayed uncertainly when he offered a quiet reassurance that they weren’t going to hurt you, his tone low and soft. It quickly occurred to you that he was under the assumption that you were scared, which had certainly been the case only a short few minutes ago, but you didn’t have the heart to tell him it was the exact opposite now. Especially not when Ino looked positively giddy about having her way with you some more. 

“Let’s see now,” She crooned, dipping a hand between your parted thighs and pressing her palm flat over your panty clad cunt. “My, aren’t you just drenched.” 

Shikamaru’s fingers trembled on your face. “Are you sure?” 

“No, I’m just taking a wild stab in the dark.” Ino snapped back. “Of course I’m sure. It’s not as if I don’t have one of these myself, you know. She’s soaking right through her panties, Shikamaru, but you can touch her and find out for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

You felt him stiffen against you, knowing he wanted to do just that, but for whatever reason he didn’t make a move to take her up on the offer. Under better circumstances, you might have had something to say about that but you were much too enraptured with watching Ino to tell him that you didn’t mind. 

The blonde leaning over you issued a faltering sound of what could only be perverse pleasure then and you stared in rapt fascination as she dug the heel of her palm into your pussy. The resulting pressure was exquisite, making you shake between them and moan. Shikamaru’s grip on your face only tightened in response, physically keeping you locked in place now so that you couldn’t look away from what she was doing even if you’d wanted to. Ino’s gaze darted up to regard you for a quick moment and her expression took on a somehow even sharper edge when she glanced down at your core again. 

“I think you might be enjoying this too much now.” She murmured softly. 

“Don’t be a bitch, Ino.” 

Her head jerked up to pin Shikamaru with a furious look of warning. “And _you_ can keep quiet. I didn’t ask for your opinion. If you just want to sit and watch, then be my guest.” Huffing, she pushed up onto her feet and unhesitatingly reached for the front of her short little skirt. “But you’d better not complain about it after the fact.” 

Eyes widening to the approximate size of dinner plates, you numbly watched her fingers make deft work of the button before dropping the first layer of her clothes to the ground. The second, tighter skirt was next, then her shuriken holder and its bandage wrap and then, finally, the smallest pair of mesh armor shorts you’d ever seen. It was as if everything had happened in the blink of an eye and she was suddenly standing before you in just her panties, perfectly white and dainty, the faintest hint of a camel toe peeking out at you. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing you’d ever seen.

You tried to squirm against Shikamaru, feeling desperate and overwrought with heady arousal for the girl standing over you, only to find that you actually _could_ move. Mild surprise crept up the back of your mind, realizing that he seemed to have let up on his jutsu altogether now, but you weren’t keen on doing much with that information. You’d quickly turned into their willing captive over the last few minutes and when she bent to grab at your ankles, you let her. 

“Now,” She intoned, bending your knees up towards your chest. “Let’s see how she likes this.” 

Shuffling close so that your upturned ass was bracketed between her calves, Ino slowly lowered herself down until her clothed pussy was resting flush against yours. You sucked in a ragged gasp at the sensation and Shikamaru mirrored the sound at almost the exact same time. His grip on your face was almost painful now and you rapidly tried to blink the rising tears from your eyes as Ino experimentally rolled her hips forward, grinding your cunts together in delicious slow motion. 

“Oh.” She breathed, sounding a bit surprised. A bit strained. “That feels good doesn’t it, my pretty little Iwa nin? Do you like that?” 

You nodded jerkily, or as much as Shikamaru’s hands would allow, letting a high strung whimper roll off your tongue in answer to that question. Ino laughed, looking at you like you were the cutest thing she’d ever seen as she started up a steady rhythm rubbing her pussy up and down the length of your slit. Even with the barrier of your panties in the way, you could feel the plushy give of her labia and the intense heat radiating off her was almost enough to send you right over the edge. It felt even better than you’d thought it would and you jerked against her hold as you tried to jut your pelvis up to meet her and increase the pressure between you two. 

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Ino tightened her hold on your ankles and forced your knees all the way down to your chest, ignoring the way you hissed at the stretch. “Make yourself useful.” She commanded and, for a split second, you weren’t sure how you were supposed to do that.

You quickly realized she’d been addressing Shikamaru though and he seemed to hesitate just a split second before carefully lowering your head to rest on the ground. Those big, callused hands of his came back up to wrap around your ankles, replacing Ino’s much more delicate fingers, and you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were stuck in this position for the foreseeable future. His grip was as good as iron, unrelenting even when he seemed to shake with anxious energy. The thought of reaching up and touching him - caressing him through his pants to help alleviate the very obvious strain you could see from this angle - crossed your mind very briefly but it was gone in an instant when Ino smacked her palms down on the sensitive backs of your thighs.

Yelping at the sudden sting, you weakly tried to kick free despite knowing better and Shikamaru merely tightened his hold on you. Ino giggled rather girlishly at that and the sound petered off into something much more carnal as she gripped the doughy soft flesh of your legs, using the leverage to grind on you more earnestly than before. 

“Mmm ... that’s better. Do you like that?” 

“Y - yes!” You obediently yapped, feeling much like a well trained pup in that moment. 

Ino didn’t seem particularly pleased with that answer though and, sighing, she straightened her back so that she was sitting upright on top of you. Her hands lifted and started casually unbuttoning her shirt, much to your salivating delight, but her attention was all for Shikamaru. “I’m a little disappointed.” She told him candidly. 

“You just wanted to be a bully.” He scoffed. “Why don’t you try to enjoy this instead of feeling like you need to dominate her? She’s clearly willing.” 

You flushed bright red at that assertion but neither of them seemed to be paying you much attention at the moment. 

“Because its just not as fun that way!” She insisted, undoing the last button and unflinchingly shrugging out of her shirt. Your eyes widened at the sight of her perfect tits, full and round with pale pink nipples peeking on the tips of them. The way your pussy clenched in anticipation had you bucking up against her clothed cunt, jostling her slightly, and she promptly shot you a quick look. “I like being in control. It isn’t as satisfying otherwise.” 

“I don’t think there’s any question who’s in control here.” Shikamaru helpfully tried, but the note of exacerbation in his voice was unmistakable. 

Those intensely blue eyes narrowed to mere slits before suddenly going wide again. It was as if she’d just had an epiphany and, cunningly smirking, Ino arched her back so that her breasts were proudly protruding out in the open air. “I know what I’m going to do.” She announced with nothing short of devious delight. 

“Ino,” Shikamaru sighed, and it was obvious that his patience with her was quickly unraveling. “Can’t you just -”

“Be. Quiet.” She hissed, emphasizing each word with a pointed bounce on top of your pelvis. The pressure on your cunt increased, retreated, then came back full force in quick succession and you gasped underneath her, your toes flexing uselessly in the air. It wouldn’t take much more to send you over the edge if she kept that up but, much to your whining disappointment, she started grinding on you again, drawing out your suffering when the motion merely smeared your arousal against the inside of your panties. Obviously there would be no relief until she got her way and you blindly reached up to grasp Shikamaru’s pant leg like a lifeline. 

“Please ...!” 

He sighed again, more vehemently this time. “Just do it and get it over with.”

Delicately sniffing, Ino sat up straight once more and closed her eyes. She gave her hips a little shake, settling more firmly on you before noticeably shuffling her feet further apart. You saw her bear down then and rampant confusion marched through your mind as you frantically tried to figure out what she was doing. There were an infinite number of ways you could think of just off the top of your head that would work as well to cement her dominance over you, so what did she - 

You suddenly got your answer in the form of steaming hot liquid trickling down the crotch of your panties. Eyes bulging out in surprise, you gaped at her in outright shock as that delicate trickle gradually grew in strength until there was a steady stream of piss spreading over you. It seeped into the material of your underwear all too easily, soaking and drenching the cotton until it had nowhere else to go and you trembled when it started to track a slow path between your ass cheeks and down your bent spine. 

“Wh - what -”

Shikamaru sucked in a sharp gasp. “Ino! That’s -”

Loudly humming to tune him out, the blonde relaxed on top of you and the sudden deluge of unrestrained piss seemed to overwhelm you in an instant. It pooled, sticky and hot, in the crease of your thighs even as it gushed down your front and back in equal measure. The rivulets running along your backbone puddled under you where you were pinned to the ground but the gushing warmth pouring over your stomach had nothing to stop it. Coating your belly, your chest and even reaching as far as your neck, you quickly found yourself absolutely soaked in it and you whimpered a quiet protest in response. You couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

“Stop!” You finally managed to croak.

Ino looked nothing if not self satisfied as the flood of urine gradually slowed and stopped, leaving you shivering in the cool night. “That’s better.” She chirped, cracking her eyes open to regard you with a smug look of triumph. “You don’t look quite so eager now.” 

Shikamaru’s fingers trembled where they were still holding onto your ankles. “I can’t believe you just peed all over her ...”

“You can do it too, if you need to go. I don’t think she’ll mind.” The blonde sweetly suggested.

“I’ll pass.” 

Shrugging as if to say ‘your loss’, Ino swiveled her hips and shoved her cunt down on yours again. An embarrassingly loud wet squelch rose up between your bodies and you jerked in utter humiliation, trying once again to free your legs. That only seemed to further amuse her though and, laughing, she resumed her earlier bouncing to produce more of the same results. 

“How are you feeling now, baby? Still good?” She cooed, much too saccharine sweet for your liking. 

“No! Let me go ...” You mewled helplessly when the blinding pressure lit up the nerves in your pussy again, somehow even stronger this time, and you writhed. “S - stop it ...!”

“Why would I do that when you’re making such a cute face now, hm?” 

You whimpered and tried to draw your knees together, very nearly succeeding in making them touch, but Shikamaru’s hold on you kept your legs spread firmly apart. Balling your hands into his pant legs, you screwed your eyes shut and thrashed, trying to forcibly dislodge Ino from her perch. That just made her laugh all the more though, obviously getting a kick out of this, and you jolted when she abruptly stood up just a short moment later. 

“ _Now_ what are you doing?” Shikamaru dared to ask. 

“I want to see if we can make her pee on herself.” 

He choked on a sound of disbelief but before either of you could try to dissuade her, Ino leaned down and hooked one finger into the leg hole of your underwear. Tugging the soaked material aside to expose your bare, piss covered cunt to the world, she let out a slow breath that made you shudder uncontrollably.

“She even has a pretty pussy, too. I’m a bit jealous.” 

Ino lifted her other hand then and dipped the index finger into the meat of your labia, easily finding your drenched entrance and pushing inside. You went ramrod stiff at the seer of penetration, so sudden and unexpected that you actually wailed. Shikamaru tensed above you but, still, he wouldn’t let you go. It was almost like he was captivated by what his teammate was doing to you and you heard him issue a low sound of wanting as that digit sunk into you straight down to the knuckle.

“Oooh,” Ino purred, giving it a playful wiggle. “ _And_ she’s tight. Are you sure you don’t want to get in on this, Shikamaru? Something tells me you’d like her ...”

His only response was a quietly strangled sound of agreement. 

Whining in the back of your throat, you tried in vain to angle your hips away from the blonde but she tenaciously followed, easily slipping a second finger into your aching pussy. She gave her hand a twist then and jabbed those digits towards your bellybutton, pounding at your spongy upper wall in a blind search for the dense cluster of nerves just on the other side. The sharp jolts of pressure, too intense to be truly enjoyable, made you wail and jerk so hard that you nearly knocked Shikamaru on his ass. He grumbled something unkind under his breath and went down on his knees to steady himself, effectively bracketing your thrashing head between his legs.

A small eternity passed in this fashion with Ino relentlessly attacking your g-spot while you shook and screamed, and Shikamaru just watching the proceedings before he finally clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“You’re not doing it right.” He informed her in a flat tone, making her head immediately whip up.

“What?” 

He heaved a tired sigh, as if explaining this to her was the greatest inconvenience of his life. “That’s not going to work. You can keep doing it all night if you want, but you’re not going to get anywhere like this.” 

“Oh?” She barked humorlessly. “Then I suppose you know how to do it?” 

“I do, actually.” Pausing, Shikamaru shifted his weight over top of you and cautiously released your right ankle. You groaned, dazed and confused, but desperately clinging to the slim hope that he’d make things better, even if only a little bit. That was the only thing that kept you from kicking him in the face as you watched his arm stretch out towards your defenseless pussy, jolting when the thick pads of his fingers pressed down on your neglected clit. “You need to rub here too.” He explained, annoyingly confident in that statement. “Otherwise you’re just going to bruise her insides without actually getting what you want. See how she’s already shaking just because I touched her? If you do both at the same time, she wont be able to hold it back.” 

There was a long moment of quiet as Ino gave that its due consideration. “I didn’t expect you to help me.” She said at long last, and you groaned in agreement. 

Scoffing, Shikamaru started to slowly circle his fingers around that throbbing little pleasure button, making you clench down on Ino’s digits with a stricken wail. “I’m already complicit so there’s really no reason for me not to. Besides, I think you were hurting her.” 

“You’re too soft.” Ino said lightly.

“And you’re too mean.” He shot back, laughing softly when your hips started to twitch in time with the steady pass of his fingers. “See? She likes it ... now if you curl your fingers -”

Ino didn’t wait for further instruction before jabbing her fingers up into your g-spot again. You jerked so hard that you practically came up off the ground, your free leg weakly kicking at the air. But you were trapped between the two of them and bent up at such an awkward angle that you had no leverage with which to free yourself and all you could do was lay there while they attacked your poor cunt in near perfect unison. With Shikamaru rubbing your clit in increasingly tighter circles, Ino insistently pushing up into your inner wall and the drying evidence of piss coating your body, silently reminding you of the degradation you’d suffered, it didn’t take long at all for your body to betray you. 

Like a dam erupting, the pressure reached critical mass and you cried out as a burst of fluid shot out of your violently contracting cunt. You were only vaguely aware of it, the sensation sort of like taking a piss but also not. It was Ino’s startled cry that actually tipped you off though and you screwed your eyes shut, the humiliation threatening to drown and suffocate you. But, to your absolute surprise, she started laughing almost immediately. 

“Oh my god!” She tittered, clearly delighted. “She actually squirted!” 

“Good girl,” Shikamaru cooed even as he reached further back, his thick finger slipping and sliding through your drenched folds to dip inside your body right alongside Ino’s. The added stretch had you choking underneath him, brokenly sobbing when he stroked against your g-spot with the same steady pressure he’d used on your clit. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it? Think you can do it again?”

“N - no!” 

“Don’t say that. You’ve already done such a good job.” There came a thoughtful pause then, and you got the distinct feeling he was exchanging a meaningful look with Ino. “If you can do it one more time I’ll make her stop, okay?”

You shuddered, feeling just desperate enough to have this ordeal done and over with to give your consent. 

“I didn’t agree to that.” Ino huffily pointed out. 

“I don’t care. You’ve had your fun already and I’m trying to meet you halfway here. Someone else might like a turn, you know.” 

A tense moment passed between the two of them and then she laughed. “I knew you wanted to fuck her too.”

You were blearily aware that she didn’t sound at all bitter in that statement which seemed to suggest they probably weren’t together. At least not in the traditional sense, anyway. You didn’t have enough time to properly consider the implication of that though, and you cried out when Ino’s fingers began slowly withdrawing from your abused cunt one torturous fraction at a time.

“Whatever. Just switch me spots.” She told him rather flippantly. 

He seemed about as surprised by her acquiescence as you were but he quickly complied and, together, the two of them laid you out on your back. You’d been stuck in that position for so long that something in your lower spine popped and you groaned, dazedly lifting your head to watch them trade places. Ino’s naked body was perfect in every conceivable way as she slipped out of her panties before moving to stand over you, her pale skin glinting faintly in the low light. There was no denying how attractive she was but after everything the girl had done to you over the last twenty minutes, you still found yourself quaking in her shadow. 

“Don’t be like that.” She tsk’ed, throwing one leg over your face so that you had a straight shot view of her bare cunt hovering over you. “As long as you remember who’s in charge here, I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

“I don’t think she could ever forget.” Shikamaru grumbled from his newly claimed spot between your legs. 

Tucking your chin, you peered down the length of your body to watch him reach for the waistband of your panties. The reminder that they were soaked in piss and other bodily fluids made you squeak in protest, your face burning bright red, and he shot you a quick look of sympathy. 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” He told you soothingly. “It’s not like this is your fault.”

“Soft.” Ino butted in. 

“Mean.” He volleyed right back, roving his attention up to glare at her. “Seriously, was it actually necessary for you to pee on her like that? Despite what you may think, your piss doesn’t exactly smell like fresh daisies, you know.”

Issuing a small sound of offense, she delicately sniffed. “I’m sure that won’t stop you from sticking your dick in her though.”

That seemed to shut him up real quick and you felt a hysterical giggle start to claw its way up your throat. Even when they were working together to use you for their own pleasure, it seemed like they just couldn’t put a stop to the back and forth bickering entirely. It was funny, if not a bit ridiculous, but before you could decide if you should actually laugh or not, Shikamaru was tugging your soiled panties down and tossing them aside. You gulped, bracing for what was about to happen as he slipped his hands under your thighs and gently curled them up around his waist to tilt your pelvis skyward. 

“You’re not going to get undressed first?” Ino blurted, aghast. 

He grunted in annoyance, sending her an unamused frown even as he reached into the space between your bodies to fumble with his belt. “Sorry, guess I’m just not an exhibitionist like you are.” 

Trembling when he shoved his pants and underwear aside, his leaking cock enthusiastically springing up into the air, you let out a faltering groan that seemed to echo through the night. Your aching cunt fluttered and clamped down on nothing in weakly contracting palpitations that only seemed to highlight just how badly you wanted to cum, prompting you to wrap your legs around his narrow waist of your own volition. That seemed to surprise him slightly and, big brown eyes peering into your face, Shikamaru searched for an answer. You responded in kind by giving him an encouraging nudge, digging the balls of your feet into his lower back and prodding him closer. 

You were ashamed that you still wanted to proceed with this, especially after everything they’d done to you, but there was simply no getting around the fact that the two of them had teased you to vibrating fever pitch. Your cunt was still gushing slick arousal even after all that rough abuse and, rather than fingers, you needed to feel him inside you now. More than anything else though, you wanted to find your release on his cock and you pinned Shikamaru with an imploring pout that you hoped got the message across. 

He slowly blinked, appearing to process what he saw reflecting back at him in your eyes. A stricken look flashed across his expression then and it camped there, making his brows draw inward as he leaned over you to brace his hands on the ground and get close to your face. “You really want this?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes ...” 

His pouty mouth parted as if to groan but Ino’s hand was suddenly on his forehead, shoving him away. “Geez, maybe you two should get a room.” 

Grunting his irritation, Shikamaru backed off enough for her to drop into a squat and you choked when you suddenly found the plump lips of her cunt mere inches from your nose. Pink and pale, just like the rest of her. You swallowed hard, reaching up with both hands to firmly grasp the meat of her slim thighs and pull her down on top of you, much to her giggling delight. 

“Maybe we should keep her.” You heard her croon. 

“Shut up, Ino.” Came his infinitely tired response. 

Smiling to yourself, you licked your lips and craned your neck up to take a long, wet swipe at Ino’s cute little pussy. She twitched on top of you, going down on her knees and sinking even lower until she was practically sitting on your face. You didn’t mind, particularly not when you felt Shikamaru guide his cock to your entrance where he took his time slowly drawing the smooth glans up and down through the mess they’d made. He nudged your clit with it, making your legs quiver, and then slipped it down to press against your opening just as you delivered a chaste kiss to the spot where Ino’s labia dimpled together. There was a dainty, feminine tuft of hair there, the rest of her perfectly smooth, and you nuzzled into it with a breathy moan. The faint musk coming off her - some heady mixture of her natural scent, sticky arousal and lingering piss, wasn’t half as disagreeable as you might have thought. You kind of liked it in some instinctive, baser way.

Eagerly curling your arms around her so you could crowd your hands between her legs, you spread her apart. Ino groaned, very softly, and reared back on your face in encouragement. You promptly slipped your tongue out to lick at her and you issued a faltering sigh when the flavor immediately overwhelmed your senses. She tasted good. Even better than you’d imagined she would, and you pressed up into her so you could sample her some more. Slurping and sucking your way from her clit up to her gooey hole, pausing just long enough to swirl your tongue around the rim before tracing the same path back to the top of her slit. She was divine in every sense, that mean streak of hers just making it somehow even better, and you got so caught up in mouthing at her that you actually started when you felt Shikamaru sliding into you. 

Gasping, you tossed your head back against the ground and clutched Ino like a life preserver. His cock wasn’t particularly thick but it was long, and each time you thought there couldn’t be any more of him, another inch breached your passage. It had your toes curling in the air and you squeezed your thighs around his waist even as you shook uncontrollably. He grunted softly, giving his hips a shallow thrust, and you both moaned in tandem. 

Ino laughed as she slipped her hand down to grasp a tight fistful of your hair, using it to guide your mouth back to her waiting cunt. You shuddered and obediently complied, gasping against her delicate pink petals when Shikamaru finally settled against you at long last. 

“You were right,” He announced in a strained tone. “She _is_ tight.” 

“I would never lie to you, Shikamaru. You really should know that by now.” Ino shifted on top of you then, grinding down on your face as if to emphasize her next few words. “And _you_. Make sure you get me nice and clean. Or else.” 

You shuddered, groaning your understanding into her cunt, and Shikamaru’s resulting sigh of pleasure just made your muscles tense up even more. Over the next few minutes, it quickly became apparent that, in terms of this specific union, one single action had far reaching consequences. The more fervently you ate Ino, the more wild she got and Shikamaru seemed to get off just from watching the two of you, his thrusts taking on a sharper edge each time she trembled against your mouth. His cock reached deep inside you, insistently bumping the dense cluster of nerves that had been so thoroughly abused earlier at just the right tempo. Just the right amount of force to have you writhing, growing more and more desperate each time he slammed into your squelching pussy. Your rapidly mounting release made you squeeze down around him and attack Ino’s clit in equal measure, the three of you feeding off each others desire until you were all careening blindly towards the edge of oblivion. 

It was messy and hard to keep track of where one of you stopped and the others began, but the intense bursts of pleasure erupting behind your eyelids were undeniable. Ino felt right at home sitting on top of you like this, undulating her hips so that her pussy dragged across your mouth and her clit got the attention it rightfully deserved. Shikamaru seemed to have been made to fit you, as if you were two pieces of the same puzzle, and his stiff length invariably hit its mark each time he slipped into you straight down to the base. Something about being sandwiched between them just seemed right regardless of the circumstances that had brought you here and you never wanted it to end. You’d hadn’t thought sex with multiple people could be so harmonious that it very nearly bordered on transcendental and yet the proof was right here. 

For the first time in your life, it felt like you were truly living. 

“Shit ...!”

“Fuck her harder, Shikamaru. Her tongue goes crazy when you do.” Ino mewled, attempting to laugh but it just came out sounding like a breathless groan. She hunched further over you then, a series of tremors racing through her sweat slicked body. “God ... just like that ... ngh!” 

“You’re awfully bossy for someone who looks like they’re enjoying themselves ...” Shikamaru grunted, just as short of breath as she was. 

He shifted against you then, changing the angle at which he was driving into your pulpy cunt, and both you and Ino cried out in near perfect unison. You felt his hand snaking its way up your body and you arched with a muffled wail when he pinched at your sore nipple. The blonde jerked and whined at the same time and, instinctively, you knew that he was tweaking her nipple too. He continued to hold onto both of you by your heaving chests, the intense twangs of pleasure making you rock against one another. His cock twitched at the sight of you two, putting an exquisite amount of pressure on your upper wall, and you shrieked your delight into Ino’s sopping wet core. Your face was covered in her slick, indescribably sticky and slippery as you craned your neck up to seal your lips around the meaty nub of her clit and suck. 

She went ramrod stiff against you, clearly torn between arching up into Shikamaru’s touch and grinding down on you. Feeling her sway unsteadily, you tightened your hold on her hips so you could pull her down against you more firmly and bury your face in her cunt. Ino cried out at that, her sounds of pleasure ringing in your ears. She wasn’t the sort to let you get the upper hand though and she twisted, grabbing your other nipple in a punishing grip. It was drastically different from the attention Shikamaru was showing the opposite one and you shook so hard on his cock that it seemed to punch the air right out of his lungs. 

“Ino -!” 

“I’m close!” She whined, frazzled and overwhelmed. 

“That’s no reason to -”

You issued a frantic groan into the puffy little pussy that was pressed flush against your mouth, your head starting to spin from a lack of oxygen as well as the dizzying onslaught of stimuli. Ino jerked and lurched forward, her thighs quaking around your head, and you suddenly realized yours were doing the same thing when Shikamaru’s hand flew down to squeeze your hip. It was almost as if he thought you were going to vibrate right off his cock if he didn’t keep you locked to the front of him and you experienced a full bodied spasm when it abruptly occurred to you that you were about to cum. 

The next moment was something of a blur. Ino was the first to shatter, her thin frame shuddering on top of you so uncontrollably that she had to brace one hand on your stomach while the other reached out to hold onto Shikamaru as she shook through it. Either he’d reached his limit or seeing her cum right in front of his face knocked him over the edge, and you heard him issue a stricken animal noise of deep felt pleasure when he slammed into you one final time. His cock jumped inside your pussy, jerking with each pump of ejaculate that coated your abused walls in hot, heavy clumps. The sensation of him spilling deep within your body was what sent you spiraling into your own convulsive fit, clinging to Ino’s trembling body and unabashedly screaming against her cunt. 

Just like the buildup, your orgasms seemed to feed off of and into one another and they stretched well past the point of comfort. It was unbearably heady and intoxicating, easily the most gratifying release you’d ever experienced, but you were still relieved when everyone started coming down from the high some moments later. Raggedly panting and gasping for air, occasionally whimpering or groaning into the statically charged night. You’d never experienced anything quite like it before and you felt a strange sense of peace wash over you in the afterglow.

With one final, flustered groan, Ino finally dismounted so that you could take a gasping lungful of fresh air and Shikamaru sagged against you. Your head lolled against the ground as you blearily looked first at her, noting how flushed her skin was, and then down at him. He looked dazed, his round cheeks a charming pink, and you lifted a trembling hand to wipe the droplets of sweat from his brow. That seemed to draw him back into the moment and he offered you a slow curling smile that didn’t quite reach his tired eyes. You smiled back, trying not to think about what was going to happen now as you slowly turned to regard Ino again. Being the mastermind behind all this, she would certainly have the final say in how things were to proceed from here and you found yourself holding your breath.

As if sensing your eyes on her, she glanced back over her shoulder to look at the two of you with a calculating if not thoughtful frown. No one said anything for a long moment and then, drawing herself up, she turned to face you head on. 

“You smell.” She told you bluntly. 

Your eyes widened in alarm, cheeks turning instantly bright red. “Wha - that’s not my -”

“But,” She intoned, cutting you off. “If you would like to come back to our room, the inn has a bath you could use. As one girl to another, it just wouldn’t feel right letting you walk off smelling like a sex dungeon. Someone might get the wrong idea.” 

Tensing, you shared a quick look with Shikamaru who seemed just as taken aback as you. Did you dare believe your own ears? “I don’t understand - aren’t you supposed to ... punish me for trying to steal that scroll?” 

“We already did.” 

Blinking widely, you glanced over at Shikamaru again and he offered you a listless shrug. “I wouldn’t question it too much. Ino’s mind works in mysterious ways but if she wants to let you go, I don’t have a problem with it.”

“Just don’t let us catch you again.” Ino hummed, right back to her playful self as she scooted close with a devious lick of her lips. “The next time we see you, it had better be somewhere with a bed and thick insulation. I wouldn’t have taken you for a screamer and yet ...” 


End file.
